This study proposes to develop and evaluate a multi-modality prevention program designed to reduce high risk needle sharing and sexual behavior among intravenous drug users. It will develop a "One Session Program" which will address ways of reducing high risk behaviors. It will also develop a "Three Session Program" which utilizes a variety of lecture, film discussion group approaches to aiding the intravenous user to minimize high risk behavior. Ex-addict outreach workers will involve street addicts not in treatment in prevention programing. A series of quasi- experimental designs will be employed to assess the effectiveness of the various programs.